Eyes
by Delta Elena
Summary: Hinata esta perdiendo la vista, su esposo la abandona por lo que tiene que ver el como seguir adelante con todo lo que le esta pasando; la luz que creyo siempre tener no es nada en comparacion a la oscuridad que le abrira mucho mas los ojos para descubrir la verdad de todo. Para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic.

**Título:** Eyes  
**Género:** Sobrenatural/Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 5 de Octubre 2012

**Eyes**

Sintió como su corazón se rompía, y con el toda esperanza junto con los sueños se venían abajo; pero se quedo muda llena de dolor tan solo dejándole ir.

— ¿Por qué Naruto…porque?

Habían pasado varios meses desde que su ahora Ex esposo le había dicho que se separaran, hasta ahora ha tratado de mantenerse lo más cuerda posible, le amaba tanto que se desvivía por él y quizás esa haya sido la razón de aquella ruptura; porque muchas veces se pregunta si él le llego a amar como ella lo hacía.

Suspiro de nuevo estaba pensando en el pasado, y aun cuando seguían casados no podía dejar de sentir aquel vacio en su alma; las preguntas le inundaban y ansiaba una respuesta por mucho que le doliera saber.

Se quedo de pie un momento al sentir como el piso se movía en un espejismo que le hizo marearse, respiro aun más profundo tallándose los ojos con demasiada fuerza; se recargo en la pared hasta deslizarse por completo hacia el piso.

El pasillo se le hacía tan eterno y sombrío, las luces le eran ahora tan opacas y tan solo los ruidos comenzaron a parecerle ahora tan sonoros y descriptivos.

—Cuanto tiempo me quedara…antes de perder la vista—Se decía al tiempo que nubes borrosas se formaban en un intento por ver sus propios dedos.

Las lagrimas salieron después de tanto tiempo, y era que comprendía una cosa le habían abandonado en cuanto se entero de que padecía una enfermedad ocular que la dejaría ciega.

Sin ningún donante la esperanza era tan solo un sorbo de agua en un desierto polvoriento, la lista era larga y ella no era de las primeras así que no aparecía un próximo donante nada le salvaría de la oscuridad en la que estaba entrando.

—Hinata, no es bueno llorar a mitad del pasillo

— ¿Shino- Kun?...bueno

—Vamos levántate, si te ven aquí provocaras lastima

El escuchar aquello le dio de golpe en lo que le restaba de orgullo propio, tallo rápidamente su rostro para quitar el rastro de lagrimas y se levanto a prisa; al menos el efecto de borrosidad había desaparecido.

Observo como el chico frente a ella le ofrecía su brazo, sonrió y se sintió estúpida por sentirse de ese modo después de todo Shino había sido ciego desde su nacimiento.

Caminando del brazo a su lado pudo percibir cosas que en su momento no lo hizo, el aroma a su colonia el uso de aquellas gafas negras que ocultaban del mundo sus ojos bajo la oscuridad. El ruido que hacia al caminar con el pie izquierdo y cosas que nunca habían tenido ninguna importancia anteriormente.

Le conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, él fue quien le animo para dar el primer paso cuando supo de Naruto siempre apoyándola incondicionalmente; jamás supo que su ceguera fuera algo que le detuviera por el contrario a pesar de su condición el tenia un trabajo estable en donde compartía muchas cosas con el mundo.

—Sabes el deprimirte no te ayudara en nada…

—Lo sé Shino – Kun…pero me está costando adaptarme

—A veces las cosas suceden por algo, no deberías simplemente dejarte caer

Sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo recargándose en su hombro, el era ciego pero la estaba llevando por el pasillo guiando su camino y el de su vida; era afortunada por tener un excelente amigo que le cuidaba en todo momento.

—Vaya, tan pronto olvidaste a Naruto—la voz algo burlona de quien reconoció de inmediato les hizo detenerse; Shino no mostro ninguna reacción pero Hinata se sintió avergonzada por el tono en que se lo habían dicho.

—Kiba, deja de ser un grosero

—Ok, Ok pero saben muy bien que me molesto lo que hizo este tonto

—Esa no es razón para que te expreses así de una amiga—Shino no pudo ver la enorme mueca que había hecho el chico castaño frente a él, pero sin duda si pudo sentirlo porque Hinata también pudo percibirlo; el fuerte agarre a su brazo le dijo todo.

—No lo dije de mala forma, vaya si que se han vuelto muy sensibles los dos

—Kiba – Kun…Shino – Kun, por favor no discutan…no vale la pena

—Por cierto Hinata, como van tus estudios aun no hay ningún donante

—No, pero ahora lo he pensado mejor y como dice Shino – Kun las cosas pasan por algo si tengo que perder la vista para madurar y ser mas fuerte entonces está bien—sonrió dulcemente aquello lo sentía en su alma y estaba decidida a seguir adelante con su vida.

El castaño la miro un momento muy fijamente pero solo rasco su castaña cabellera, hacia muecas algo raras y solo se dio la vuelta ocultando su rostro rápidamente.

—Entonces creo que Shino debería llevarte al Instituto, si no consigues donante pronto tendrás que aprender a vivir así…es bueno que alguien te enseñe y puedas estar preparada

El silencio cubrió el pasillo no sabían porque pero era demasiado pesado, un silencio que sin poder explicarlo les producía un terrible pesar en todos ellos; Shino siempre supo que Kiba se había opuesto al matrimonio de Hinata con Naruto, no era un secreto que él la amo desde mucho antes pero también sabia de lo impulsivo y a veces peligroso que podía llegar a ser; solo sentía que debía estar al pendiente de su amigo.

El ruido fuerte de unos tacones les hizo voltear hacia la persona que venía corriendo en su dirección, una chica rubia con su cabello amarrado en una coleta les hacia señales.

— ¡Hinata!...a prisa…hay un donante…tienes un donante

—Ino, ¿estás segura? no es bueno burlarte con algo así

—Cállate cara de perro, claro que no me estoy burlando hay un donante —Ignorando por completo a Kiba para sujetar de los hombros a Hinata que aun no despertaba de la sorpresa. —Hinata acaban de hablarnos y todo está listo esta noche te operan

Se quedo quieta sin asimilar las cosas, la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad ahora lloraba pero era de alegría, Ino la abrazaba muy fuerte y Shino sonreía apretando la mano de su amiga; el único que no parecía feliz era Kiba.

Hinata fue operada esa misma noche, estaba feliz aun cuando le decían que las oportunidades en que saliera bien todo eran mínimas; pero ella quería luchar aun con pequeñas esperanzas de su lado. No quería rendirse nunca más, y entre eso estaba el pedir una explicación a Naruto ella necesitaba oír sus razones de su separación.

El proceso de recuperación sería demasiado largo, y aun cuando no estaba muy de acuerdo le proporcionarían un acompañante medico para ayudarla a adaptarse ya fuera por si al retirar las vendas el resultado fuera una desilusión.

Pero lo que le dolió fueron los rumores que se oían en todo el hospital, como odiaba que con su estado sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado tanto; no sería malo en otras circunstancias pero no le estaba gustando tener el oído tan agudo…en ese hospital trabajaban Ino y Sakura; las otras enfermeras compañeras de estas sin saber del parentesco que tenia Hinata con ellas hablaban de una relación que tenia con un chico rubio.

—Me ha dejado por ella, por su gran amiga Sakura—esos pensamientos le dolían pero si esa era la verdad, no habría nada que hacer lo único era que aun si eso le destrozara el alma solo quería oír la verdad de sus labios.

Fue así que regreso a casa en pocos días después de la operación, era el hogar que compartió con Naruto por cerca de cinco años era muy raro el estar de nuevo en ella; pero sin duda al ser su viejo hogar no se imaginaba a donde ir para recuperarse.

Se recordó como una estudiante de preparatoria, tímida y temerosa confesando sus sentimientos a un chico que apenas y sabia el día en que estaba; alguien bastante loco que le propuso matrimonio a los pocos meses comenzando de cero sin dejar los estudios.

El muy pronto se convirtió en un diseñador algo raro en su género, pero por lo mismo se dio a conocer entre el duro amiente en que se desenvolvía; ella hizo carrera en el área de medicina administrativa algo más raro viniendo de una persona que odiaba la sangre.

Una rara combinación sin duda, pero ella jamás olvidara que fueron los mejores y más felices años de su vida; hasta que una mañana la borrosidad en sus ojos comenzó a mostrarse, pensó que eran mareos y sintió una felicidad al pensar que posiblemente estaba embarazada; una total decepción al descubrir una enfermedad ocular que iba en aceleración y que la dejaría ciega en poco tiempo.

Lo que jamás espero que en menos de un mes Naruto le pidiera la separación, fue tan sorpresivo que no hubo reacción al momento tan solo se alejo y hasta ese momento no tenía ninguna noticia suya; únicamente aquellos rumores que llenaban el hospital.

Se alegro tanto de haber salido no hubiera soportado ni un solo día mas, pero el olor a las flores del jardín le alegro el regreso; había estado más de un mes en hoteles por el miedo de quedarse sola en la casa, no comprendía el porqué del miedo tal vez el de encontrarse con Naruto y oír tan pronto aquella respuesta que daba por hecho.

Recordó como habían juntado para poder comprar aquella casa, hace no más de un año que habían terminado de liquidarla y ahora no sabría que hacer con ella; después de todo Naruto no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo entristeciéndola aun más. Al menos esperaba que preguntara por cortesía por su salud.

Las vendas alrededor de sus ojos le incomodaban, era más en el sentido de estar por completo a oscuras tal vez así terminaría por acostumbrarse en el peor de los casos.

La mano de su cuidador le llevo hasta la puerta sacándola de sus propios pensamientos; no pudo evitar retirarla con rapidez seguía algo renuente a su compañía pero el de nueva cuenta la tomo dirigiéndola hacia la manija de la puerta.

—No temas, es normal que estés asustada pero si no quieres tener algún accidente debes dejar que te ayude

El sonido de su voz se le hizo familiar, era calmado y seguro pero se sentía como una niña pequeña aprendiendo de nuevo las cosas; pero se recalco mucho esa parte estaba aprendiendo de nuevo las cosas.

—Lo siento…es que aun no me acostumbro

—No te preocupes, sé que es difícil pero solo debes seguir bien mis consejos; primero entremos para que puedas descansar—Llevo su mano en un tercer intento a la manija y dirigió la llave para que ella pudiera abrirla, le hizo tocar las paredes de la casa lentamente para saber que había en cada sitio.

Un pequeño perchero a la altura de su cabeza en donde colgaban las llaves; ahí fue donde colgó la de la casa y fue de manera lenta tropezando con muchas cosas hasta llegar a la sala.

—Bien es normal tropezar pero en muy poco tiempo veras que incluso sin tocar las cosas podrás andar como si nada.

—Está bien…cuanto tiempo deberé usar las vendas, creo que no puse atención cuando me lo dijeron

—Serán algunos meses, pero recuerda solo alguien calificado puede hacer el cambio de vendas y nunca debes hacerlo por ti misma; y mucho menos abrir los ojos eso arruinaría la operación. —Le dio una especie de comunicador—esto es por cualquier emergencia que pueda tener, así no tendrá que marcar el teléfono y podrá hacerlo desde cualquier lugar.

—De acuerdo…por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Lo siento hoy ha sido un día muy agitado

—No se preocupe Srita. Hinata es normal como le he dicho, puede llamarme Hinan, bien la llevare a dormir y mañana estaré temprano para continuar con su rutina.

—De acuerdo—No podía evitar negar que se sentía incomoda de que la fueran a dormir, pero para bien o para mal ese seria parte de su nueva vida.

No le costó mucho dormir en verdad estaba muy cansada, a pesar de estar durmiendo en la cama que compartió por varios años con su ya no esposo; y quizás era porque no estaba más dispuesta a seguir triste por pensamientos de ese tipo.

La casa estaba en un total silencio, pero se levanto de golpe para ella no era tan diferente a dormir todo era una total oscuridad pero de lo que estaba segura es que había alguien en la casa; mas en especifico en la habitación.

Sintió el aire golpeando contra su rostro alguien que se escondía entre las sombras. Se levanto con dificultad y torpeza hacia la puerta, siguió el barandal hacia las escaleras en donde tropezó muchas veces sin dejar de tocar el botón del comunicador.

Los últimos escalones los bajo de golpe cayendo al piso, le seguía le estaban siguiendo busco entre las paredes para encontrar el perchero y la llave de la puerta tenía que salir y así lo hizo.

La policía llego muy pronto pero no encontraron a nadie, el sitio estaba sin rastro de entrada forzada pero ella estaba segura de que no había estado sola y que le habían seguido hasta la puerta de la casa.

Hinan la acompaño de regreso agradeciendo a los policías que parecían algo molestos pero ya acostumbrados a falsas alarmas.

—Se que no fue alucinación mía…lo se

—Tranquila, a veces nuestra mente nos juega malas pasadas

—Pero…—Mordió sus labios dudando un poco, y si quizás haya sido parte de un sueño en donde no reconocido entre estar despierta y dormida; la oscuridad era un solo lado del que no había nada más.

La regresaron a su cama aplicándole un calmante, solo esperaba que no estuviera volviéndose loca por todo lo pasado en aquellos largos meses.

Hinan fue paciente con ella, la cuido y enseño todo lo que debería aprender a veces tenía esa sensación de no estar sola pero se preguntaba si era porque no deseaba estarlo; quizás era parte de su mente creando fantasmas para acompañarla.

Estaba próxima a retirarse la venda, los días se le hacían ahora eternos pero ya no tenía el miedo a que no funcionara; después de todo en ese corto periodo había aprendido a mantenerse por sí sola en la oscuridad. Su acompañante había obrado maravillas en ella y le estaba agradecida.

Aquel día se sentía algo nostálgica por lo que le pidió que se quedara como un favor, no era miedo después de todo tan solo un poco de soledad; tan solo quería charlar un poco del pasado.

El acepto sin problema no le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde, decía que se perdía la ética del trabajo y cosas así pero ese día acepto; era una noche muy hermosa como se la describía el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado, una vista esplendida.

Ella sonrió —sabes, mi antiguo esposo me decía que mis ojos eran únicos no solo por su color blanco; si no porque me decía que en ellos podía ver el brillo de la luna y junto con ella el mismo universo—respiro muy profundo mas no obtuvo respuesta, suponía que solo le escucharía.

—Es difícil cambiar tu vida de la noche a la mañana, pero gracias a ti he podido brincar este bache y en unos días sabremos si la operación fue un éxito o no.

—No deberías crearte ilusiones

—Tú crees, es raro viniendo de alguien que me las ha dado para salir adelante

—No siempre salen bien las operaciones, no sabrás que mas pasara—el sonido de su voz parecía cambiar de pronto, no sabía por qué le seguía pareciendo muy conocido.

—Pero salga lo que salga, no me dejare caer de eso tenlo por seguro—el silencio cubrió el lugar, sintió de pronto como era besada ese aroma le era peculiarmente conocido; pero tan solo se alejo —Lo siento…aun no me repongo de mi separación.

—Lo siento, he cruzado la línea creo que debo irme—escucho como se marchaba y un azote de la puerta, suspiro no esperaba que algo así sucediera pero no quería ir tan rápido aun tenia respuestas por buscar.

Regreso a la casa la brisa de la noche parecía mas fría de lo normal, se detuvo entre la puerta de nuevo aquella presencia; pero esta vez no estaba dormida era tan claro podía escuchar el respirar de alguien quiso retroceder pero un golpe la dejo inconsciente.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero tenía los pies descalzos, estaba sentada en una silla amordazada de las manos y sus ojos parecían acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; se quedo helada al darse cuenta de ello no tenia puesta la venda, su vista estaba fija en el piso pero sin duda podía ver sus dedos moverse poco a poco—La operación resulto—se decía pero que repercusiones tendría al no tener puesta la venda sin supervisión medica.

—Cielos Hinata eres todo un caso—Desde las sombras una voz salía pero parecía no tener ningún punto fijo

—Kiba…Kun, ¿Tu? ¿Por qué?

—Me has causado tantos problemas, podíamos haber estado tan bien así pero no; tú sigues pensando en el tonto de Naruto…si tu tan solo hubieras seguido como ciega nosotros podríamos seguir juntos…pero no

—Tu…has estado viviendo conmigo…has estado aquí todo este tiempo—su voz temblaba y su vista ahora apreciaba mucho mejor al castaño que dejaba algunos instrumentos en una mesilla— ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Éramos felices aquí Hinata, aun si era la casa de tu tonto esposo pero no te preocupes podemos seguir viviendo felices…pensaba usar estos utensilios médicos, no duelen son bastante efectivos una inyección en los ojos y quedaras ciega de nuevo; pero como te he quitado la venda es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a quedar sin vista.

Se quedo muda al oír todo lo desconocía, la persona frente a ella era un total desconocido alguien completamente loco que sin duda no se detendría por nada; estaba atrapada y no lograba pensar en nada para salir viva. Tan solo le llegaba un pensamiento—Naruto…no podre verte nunca más—.

Cerró los ojos las luces de la casa se habían apagado de golpe, ruidos en todos lados se podían escuchar afuera el sonido de varias patrullas hacían un ruido ensordecedor. Entre la oscuridad una figura medio asomaba golpeando a Kiba después varias voces que gritaban.

Sintió el roce de alguien sobre su mejilla —Todo estará bien—se quedo quieta y tranquila antes de perder la conciencia, esa palabras la tranquilizaron.

Estaba de regreso en el hospital y Sakura estaba ahí mirándola con tristeza; había tensión pero a Hinata ya no le importaba fue la voz de Shino la que rompió todo eso.

—Por fortuna la llamada de auxilio alerto a la policía

— ¿Qué llamada?

—Alguien llamo a la policía, posiblemente algún vecino que noto algo raro

—Tendré que averiguar quién la hizo, salvo mi vida

—Bueno, siento tener que darte malas noticias Hinata…pero

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a mi vista…?

—No más de unas horas—mordió su labio jalando algunos mechones de su cabello rozado—debo decirte algo…

Ella no la miraba, si quería oír aquella verdad no deseaba oírla de ella…pero por cómo iban las cosas suponía que no tenia alternativa; Sakura noto esa reacción por lo que temía continuar pero Shino coloco su mano sobre su hombro alentándola.

—Hablemos en otro sitio…es necesario—La ayudo a levantarse como una simple muñeca sin vida, no tenía nada de voluntad tal vez porque sabía lo que vendría después y si no estaba su alma quizás podría salvar algo de ella

La llevo hasta una habitación que pudo apreciar como el cuarto donde guardaban los cadáveres, no entendía por qué le mostraba el sitio; era algo escalofriante pero el rostro de a chica parecía estar en un conflicto muy serio.

No lo demores mas Sakura, es mejor terminar con esto—la miro mientras ella soltaba lagrimas al verla, culpabilidad o quizás arrepentimiento se decía Hinata pero le mostro un papel antes— ¿Qué es?

—Tienes cerca de cuatro meses de embarazo—Aquello no lo esperaba como es que nunca se dio cuenta, pensó en que quizás Kiba había abusado de ella sin que se diera cuenta, temblaba pero Sakura la abrazo como adivinando sus temores—Es de Naruto, estas esperando un hijo de Naruto.

No comprendía nada estaba preparada para escuchar una traición pero nada de su propio embarazo, no comprendía que pasaba el tiempo que había pasado ahora le parecía tan complejo y lejano.

—No sé porque no nos dimos cuenta, quizás porque nos enfocamos en…tu donante que se nos paso, puedes llamarlo negligencia pero acabamos de hacer los estudios y esta mas que confirmado.

—Es…es de Naruto, pero el…—Sakura le tomo fuertemente la manos ella también temblaba, lo que venía era una mayor sorpresa lo podía intuir.

—Hinata…cuando Naruto se entero y le explique lo que ocurría…él se alejo de ti…porque te amaba…no aun te sigue amando como nadie, lo hizo porque la probabilidad de que hubiera donante era nula…el…—las lagrimas sofocaron los sollozos de Sakura quien la tomo de la mano y la dirigió al espejo que tenían en el cuarto.

Ella se quedo paralizada, el temor y dolor la domino pero no se movió ni produjo ningún sonido tan solo sus lagrimas salían; ahora comprendía el porqué Kiba deseaba dejarla ciega el por qué estaba tan decidido a quitarle su vista.

—Los ojos de Naruto…tengo los ojos de Naruto— Dijo entre sollozos, su donante había sido Naruto.

—Me dejo una carta pidiéndome que no te lo contara, que nos encargáramos de todo…pero Kiba retiro el vendaje antes de tiempo…así que le queda poco tiempo de luz a tus ojos.

Hinata seguía mirándose en el espejo, ahora se veía como él la llego a ver, ahora sabia que la había amado más de lo que ella llego a creer; ahora tenía su respuesta—Quiero verlo—

Sakura levanto una sabana de un cadáver, era su Naruto se había suicidado hace algunos meses y Sakura lo seguía conservando tal vez porque presentía que la verdad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano.

Hinata acaricio su rostro, aun cuando su rostro era pálido era su esposo tal vez por eso jamás pudo pedirle el divorcio como era debido; pero que mas daba su vista se iría muy pronto pero no su amor por él. El seguiría vivo en el hijo que pronto vendría.

Shino se acerco a Sakura en silencio, ella tomo el pañuelo que le estaba ofreciendo

—Menos mal que salió bien después de todo este alboroto, pero no sé si alegrarme de que Kiba se haya suicidado

—Yo sigo preguntándome eso

— ¿Qué cosa? No lo encontraron colgando antes de que llegara la policía

—Hinata dice que la policía llego y detuvo a Kiba, pero la policía lo hizo minutos más tarde ella estaba inconsciente para ese entonces.

—Entonces…quien fue la persona que la salvo

—Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero creo que ella regresara pronto a su casa y estoy seguro de que será una excelente madre.

En aquella casa aun están algunas bandas amarillas, impiden el paso después de todo hubo un crimen ahí pero entre las sombras una figura se asoma; alguien que aguarda el regreso de su esposa y de su futuro hijo, alguien que la sigue cuidando desde el mas allá por que su deseo de protegerla va más lejos que otra cosa.

Alguien que desde que Hinata llego a su hogar le da dulces besos en la mejilla, cuidando de sus sueños, vigilando que nadie la dañe; Kiba pudo verlo antes de morir a Naruto enfurecido por tocar los ojos que eran para el amor de su vida.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
